What Happens Across the Border
by Salvat-wh-ore
Summary: ...stays across the border. Damon can't enter Mystic Falls, so Alaric goes to him.
1. Chapter 1

After Jo saved Alaric's life, and made him human again, he moved back into his old apartment in Mystic Falls. He rationalised that he'd done it to keep him safe from Damon, who – as far as everyone knew – wanted to kill him for real this time because his compulsion could never be undone for Elena.

That was what everyone thought.

But in the small hours of the morning Alaric would cross the border and meet Damon in a small cabin in the woods.

This particular Friday night, Damon was sitting on the couch with a glass of scotch when Alaric let himself in.

'You're late.' Damon accused. Alaric started to babble an excuse, but as soon as Damon heard Jo's name he was bored of listening, and was pinning Alaric against the wall with a strong hand around his throat.

He squeezed, just a little, and Alaric should probably have been more scared than he actually was. But he trusts Damon – as stupid as that probably is – and while Damon likes to play he would never actually squeeze hard enough to hurt the fragile man in front of him.

'Uh…Damon?' Alaric prompted. He'd been pinned to the wall for several excruciating moments and the vampire was just staring at him and not doing anything else.

Damon snapped to attention, as if he'd just remembered something vital, and pressed his lips to the column of Alaric's throat. He felt his fangs snapping into place and Alaric tried not to flinch. But Damon still felt the shudder.

'I won't do it, you know.' He murmured against Alaric's throat. 'Not until you say so.' Alaric didn't answer, couldn't answer, didn't have the words and couldn't get them out even if he found them.

'Damon…' Alaric whimpered, arching his back to press his body to Damon's. 'Bed.' He pleaded.

'No.' Damon shook his head, nibbling on Alaric's collarbone. 'Right here.' He dropped his hand away from Alaric's throat, tightening his arms around his waist instead to hold him up when his knees buckled.

When Damon pressed his lips against Alaric's, the human whimpered something that the vampire didn't catch – and he wasn't sure it was even a real word.

'Please.' Alaric pressed his hips forward, desperate for Damon to move. Teasingly, the vampire rocked his hips against Alaric's, and Alaric would have been embarrassed about the fact he was so hard that it was bordering on painful but he felt Damon's own erection against his and suddenly his desperation wasn't so embarrassing.

Damon rocked his hips against Alaric's with a steady rhythm, but it was too slow to ease the ache building between them. Alaric's mouth fell open, and he tried to ask for more but no words would come.

When Damon slipped his hand into Alaric's jeans and wrapped his fingers around Alaric's aching length, the human wanted to cry out but he still couldn't seem to find the sounds. But the angle was bad, and the tight fabric was constricting, and the relief Damon's fingers provided was short lived because it wasn't enough relief.

'God, Damon, please!' Alaric cried out when Damon's knuckles brushed against his balls, and then the vampire was pushing down his jeans and wrapping a tight fist around Alaric's straining erection. 'Yes, fuck, just like that.' Alaric babbled, thrusting his hips into Damon's grip.

'Yes.' Damon echoed, burying his face in Alaric's shoulder and breathing in the scent of him; he smelt like bourbon and sweat and desperation, and it made Damon's own cock pulse in his jeans.

'Wanna fuck me?' Alaric's eyes snapped open to meet Damon's baby blues, and when had he closed his eyes? The vampire had a teasing glint in his eyes, but Alaric still nodded.

'You know I do.' Alaric answered, willing his voice not to tremble. It did. Damon smirked.

'Come on then.' Damon tugged Alaric's wrist, pulling him towards the bedroom.

Damon leant back on the bed, spreading his legs wantonly for the man who hovered in the doorway.

'Come on then.' Damon teased, his eyes shining. Alaric crawled over him, pressing their lips together. 'Fuck me, Ric.' He pleaded, and if Alaric didn't know better he'd swear the vampire's voice was tinged with desperation.

'I will when I'm ready.' Alaric whispered, pressing his lips to Damon's jaw.

'Hurry the fuck up, Ric.' Damon muttered.

'If you don't ask nicely I might just have to go home.' Alaric teased, wrapping a large hand around Damon's straining erection. 'Back to my apartment…across the border.'

Damon made an embarrassingly desperate noise in the back of his throat and keened into Alaric's touch.

Alaric pressed two fingers to Damon's lips and smirked at him.

'Suck.' He whispered. Damon pulled Alaric's fingers into his mouth, and as his tongue worked around the digits Alaric remembered the way Damon's tongue used to move over his cock when he fucked his mouth.

When Alaric pressed the two slick fingers to Damon's entrance the vampire spread his legs even wider. Alaric chuckled, pushing his fingers past the tight ring of muscle.

'That's it, open up for me,' he whispered, twisting his fingers gently. Damon keened,

'That's it, open up for me,' he whispered, twisting his fingers gently. Damon growled when Alaric's fingertips brushed over the magical spot inside of him.

'Please.' He begged.

'That's more like it.' Alaric smiled, leaning over to press a kiss to Damon's aching erection. He swept his tongue through the pre-cum that was gathered at the tip, delighting in the taste, before positioning the head of his own cock at the entrance to Damon's body. 'Say it again.' He teased, pressing forward a little.

'Please.' Damon repeated. He'd have said anything, done anything, just to pull Alaric's thick cock inside him.

The teacher pushed forwards hard, filling the vampire in one smooth thrust. Damon choked on the noise he was refusing to make, but when Alaric angled his hips slightly to hit his prostate dead on he couldn't hold back the noise that exploded from his chest.

Electricity sparked, beginning in his prostate – which was under constant assault by Ric's steady thrusts – and spreading through his whole body; it made his toes curl and fingers clench at the sheets, and lights flared behind his closed eyelids.

'Damon, look at me.' Alaric carded his hand through Damon's hair, trying to force the vampire to look up at him. Damon didn't think he could've opened his eyes if his life depended on it, didn't think he could even remember how to move. 'Damon.' Alaric repeated, his hips surging forward hard and disrupting his otherwise steady rhythm.

Damon knew what that meant; the pleading tone, the staccato thrusts that broke the rhythm, the bruising grip Alaric's fingers had on his hips – it meant that he was about to cum. But, damn it all to hell, Damon still couldn't force himself to open his eyes.

He remembered what Alaric looked like in those moments, the pure bliss spreading through his whole body, and just the thought of Alaric looking like that because of him made Damon's whole body stiffen and he came, without a single touch to his aching erection.

He finally managed to open his eyes, briefly aware that Alaric's cock was still hard inside him.

'Did you seriously just…' Damon could hear the teasing note in Alaric's voice and cut him off by squeezing his muscles tightly around Alaric's cock.

'Shut up.' Alaric wondered why the vampire sounded so breathless, when he didn't even need to breathe. But the delicious afterglow on Damon's skin made him even more beautiful, and with one more thrust Alaric was exploding inside his vampire. His vampire. He rather liked the sound of that.

* * *

><p>Damon curled into Ric's chest, one hand drawing patterns on his shoulder.<p>

'The scar…' Damon whispered. For a few months, they'd done this, when Alaric was human the first time, and Damon's teeth had left a perfect crescent scar on Alaric's left shoulder.

'When I was a vampire, it healed.' Alaric shrugged. 'Clean slate and all that.'

'I miss it.' Damon whispered.

'You miss what it stood for.' Alaric corrected. He tried to keep his voice light and teasing, but the heaviness crept in before he could fully stop it. 'It made me yours.'

'You liked it too.' Damon murmured. He really hoped he was right about that.

'My vampire…' Alaric had never called Damon that out loud, but he'd said it in his head so many times it still sounded right. Damon didn't react at all. 'Make me yours again, Damon.'

'You really mean it?' Damon asked, but even while he was pretending to give Alaric time to reconsider, his fangs had already snapped into place.

* * *

><p>The euphoria of the taste of blood made Damon boneless; it had never tastes as delicious as it did when it came straight from the veins of a blissed-out Alaric Saltzman.<p>

Said blissed-out human was mumbling nonsense and threading his fingers into the vampire's hair as Damon drank and drank, never enough to kill, but enough to quench the fire.

But as his thirst for blood receded his thirst for Alaric only grew, and when he pulled away from the bloody wound he instantly slithered down the bed and took Alaric's cock into his mouth. He wanted to taste every inch of the man before him.

Alaric didn't protest at all as Damon proceeded to try and suck his brains out through his cock. He went boneless under the vampire's ministrations, letting Damon swallow the small amount of cum that spurted out with his second orgasm of the night. He didn't protest when Damon proceeded to kiss every inch of his sweat-soaked skin. Alaric didn't think he could even speak, so he let himself relax and let the vampire worship him the way he clearly wanted to.

And worship him Damon did. He kissed and sucked, licked and nibbled his way up and down Alaric's body until the man's breathing became steady and his muscles relaxed and he drifted off to sleep. Then Damon settled down to watch his lover, his Alaric, rest.


	2. Chapter 2

A few nights later, when Alaric showed up at the cabin, he had Jeremy in tow.

'Damon!' Jeremy hadn't seen the vampire since his resurrection, and before Damon had fully registered that the boy was there, Jeremy was throwing himself into Damon's hands.

'Hi.' Damon whispered against his hair. He still smelt the same. 'I've missed you so much, Jer.'

'Not as much as I've missed you.' While Jeremy had mostly concealed his grief – by openly grieving Bonnie – he really had missed the vampire as much as his girlfriend. He and Damon had shared some good times in the past.

'What are you doing here?' Damon asked.

'Alaric told me, what he's been coming here for.' Jeremy whispered. 'Because you can't come across the border…why didn't you call me? I would have come too.'

'I…' While Damon was still trying to think of an answer, while he was trying to find a way to explain that he hadn't invited Jeremy to see him because he was still feeling so guilty that Bonnie sacrificed herself to send him home to Elena and he didn't think he could look the boy in the eye knowing that Bonnie could have been here too but she didn't make it, Alaric saved him with a simple sentence.

'I should leave you two alone. Will I see you tomorrow, Damon?' He asked.

'Don't.' When Jeremy caught Alaric's arms it all fell into place for Damon.

'Have you two been…?' Alaric nodded.

'Jeremy…missed you. And so did I. We just, kind of, fell into it one night. And it was good.' They exchanged a smile at the memory of that first night, Jeremy bent over Alaric's desk in the lecture hall where he taught Occult Studies to a class full of vampires and witches and potential werewolves. 'It was really good.'

'I can imagine.' Damon nodded. On their own, both men were incredible, so he could only fantasise about how indescribably erotic they were together. Then he realised, by the way Jeremy was still clinging to Alaric's arm, he was going to get to see it tonight. 'So, you're staying? Both of you?' He asked. Jeremy looked at Alaric desperately, and the older man nodded.

'I guess so. It's what he wants.' Alaric shrugged.

Damon didn't need any further invitation to tug Jeremy's body against his and start kissing him. Jeremy growled into the kiss, and tangled his fingers into Damon's hair.

Alaric watched. He was fascinated to see how the boy looked, to wonder if he looked just as desperate when he was pressed flush against the vampire and being kissed like Damon's life depended on it. He suspected he probably did, there was only one way to look when you were kissed like that: desperate. And Jeremy was desperation personified, and he whimpered when Damon stepped back to pull Alaric into a kiss instead.

Alaric moulded his body to Damon's, and for the first few blissful seconds of the kiss Alaric didn't even realise that Jeremy's hands were working on his belt desperately.

'Jer!' He gasped when the boy finally managed to slide a hand into his jeans and wrap it tightly around his aching erection.

'Ric.' Jeremy's voice was warm against his neck and it kept him grounded, giving him something to cling to as the boy started to stroke him inside his boxers.

'Fuck, Jer.' It was Damon's turn to growl when Jeremy reached into his jeans too, and swiped a thumb over the weeping head of Damon's cock.

'What?' Jeremy's face was picture of innocence, even as he stroked both of the men inside their pants. Damon threw Jeremy against the wall, pinning him to it with a single hand on his waist, and Alaric followed them over.

The two older men began their slow assault on Jeremy's senses, kissing opposite sides of his neck and down to his nipples. Damon ripped his shirt off, not even caring at the low whimper of protest Jeremy made as the fabric parted and allowed their attack to continue. Alaric caught Damon's hand as he reached for Jeremy's belt and shook his head.

'He likes it when you make him wait.' Alaric whispered. Damon just nodded, and tangled his fingers in Alaric's to hold his hand as they continued to kiss Jeremy's stomach and abs. He keened, pushing his hips forward uselessly as he begged for the friction that he was denied.

'Can I…' Jeremy's request was lost in a groan when Damon bit down, a little too hard, on his left nipple. Alaric gently tugged Damon away.

'I wanna hear this.' Alaric murmured, by way of explanation. 'I wanna hear what he wants.'

'Can I watch…you two?' Jeremy blushed to the roots of his hair, and the sight of such innocence made Damon chuckle. But he nodded.

'What do you want to watch us do?' He pressed. For a long moment Jeremy didn't say anything, and Damon and Alaric exchanged a look as they wondered if Jeremy was going to retract the request now he'd been pushed to ask for more.

'Ric fuck him.' Jeremy finally whispered. 'Wanna see you pounding into him, so hard he screams for you. Want that big, bad vampire on his knees, spread out for you. Want you to ram into him so hard he feels it all the way up his spine.'

Damon almost tripped in his haste to get out of his clothes and into the bedroom. Alaric and Jeremy laughed, pausing in the doorway to kiss as Damon pulled out a bottle of lube then got into the position Jeremy had wanted him in – on his hands and knees on his bed.

'Fuck, you look so desperate.' Jeremy crawled onto the bed beside Damon, settling against the headboard to watch as Alaric sank two fingers into Damon. 'This is how you like it, isn't it?' Jeremy asked. Damon just keened, pushing back against Alaric's hand as the teacher added another finger. 'I asked you a question, Damon.' Jeremy lazily wrapped his hand around his own erection and started stroking it.

Damon just started at him, wondered when the hell Jeremy had gotten naked and why hadn't he been involved in that endeavour. He knew the boy was waiting for an answer, but the obstinate part of his nature refused to let him answer – refused to allow him to beg these human men when he could so easily rip them to shreds.

'Jeremy…' Alaric whispered, and Damon realised he was waiting for Jeremy's permission.

'No.' Jeremy shook his head, twisting his fist around his own erection. 'Not until he begs for it, Ric. Not until I make him beg.'

'Please!' The word flew out before Damon could stop it when Alaric pressed two fingers hard against his prostate. He bit his lip, determined not to say it again.

'That's more like it.' Jeremy smiled, brushing his fingers down Damon's cheek. If the vampire could sweat Jeremy was sure that he would be dripping in it by now, with the exertion of his damned self-control. Damon silently cursed the boy for being such a damned sadist – there was no way he would say it again.

But then Alaric was curling his fingers, pressing harder and harder into Damon's prostate until the vampire screamed obscenities and pushed back into Alaric's reach.

'Please.' He repeated. He was ashamed at himself for saying it, for asking for it so wantonly, but his aching erection didn't care about being the dominant member of the group, as long as someone did something, and did it bloody soon.

'Say it again.' Jeremy murmured. And this time Damon did as he was told, he said it again and again, he begged and he pleaded and he thrust desperately against Alaric's fingers as Jeremy just sat still and leisurely stroked his own erection.

'That's it, so perfect.' Jeremy finally whispered. Over Damon's shoulder he nodded at Alaric, and a scream was ripped from Damon's throat as Alaric filled him in one movement. 'You like it like that, don't you? You like it when he tears you apart. You won't feel it tomorrow, but I bet you'll remember it anyway.'

'Yes!' Damon gasped. Neither of them knew what part he was answering, but his compliance made Jeremy smile. 'God, yes!' Damon repeated.

'Just like that.' Jeremy murmured, and Alaric wasn't certain if it was for his benefit of Damon's. But he continued anyway. 'Fuck him harder, Ric, he can take it, can't you?' Jeremy teased, pressing his thumb against Damon's bottom lip.

'Yes.' Damon growled, and then – fuck it, he'd never admit he did it – he wrapped his lips around Jeremy's thumb and started sucking on it.

Alaric's hips stuttered into a harder rhythm, ramming deep into the vampire with every thrust and sliding out right to the tip before pushing back in just as hard again. The movements were jerky, and Alaric knew Damon would have moved smoother, more skilfully, but the vampire keened and Alaric thought maybe he wasn't doing such a bad job after all.

'Fuck, Jer, please!' Damon whispered. Jeremy wasn't sure what he was begging for, but he could guess. He nodded at Alaric, and the older man reached around and wrapped his hand tightly around Damon's aching erection.

If you were ever to question it – for whatever reason – Damon would insist that he held out for longer than he really did. With only two pumps he was exploding all over his own sheets.

Jeremy looked pleading at Alaric, willing him to hold on just a little longer, but he couldn't. He bit his lip, and with one final, earth-shattering thrust he exploded inside the vampire.

'I'm sorry.' Alaric whispered, even as Jeremy attached his lips to Alaric's. Jeremy just shook his head, rolling his hips so his own throbbing erection rubbed against Alaric's softening cock.

'Don't.' Jeremy assured him, brushing his fingers down Alaric's cheek. 'You two look so amazing together, so beautiful.'

'Jeremy.' Damon hadn't moved, wasn't sure if he was allowed to move, and Jeremy turned to him. 'Fuck me.' He whispered.

'Really?' Jeremy smirked. 'Haven't you had enough?'

'Jeremy...' Damon pleaded, reaching for him. 'Please, Jeremy, wanna feel you explode inside me.' He begged. Jeremy paused, as if he were considering it. Really, he had decided that this was how it was going to go before they'd even arrived. In their plan Alaric had held out long enough to fuck Damon's mouth, but Jeremy didn't care that his plan hadn't entirely worked out because Damon was still begging for him.

'Yeah.' Jeremy nodded. 'Turn around.' He instructed. He could have moved himself, really should have moved, but he was enjoying his control over the vampire – he was enjoying being the one in control for a change. Really, deep inside, he was enjoying the fact that when he went home in the morning Damon had no way to follow him, because really, deep inside, he was still devastated that Damon came back and Bonnie didn't. But damn it all, he was still going to come back and fuck the vampire again and again, because it was the highlight of his new, lonely, human life.

'Jeremy!' Damon keened, pushing back against Jeremy's cock. The boy trailed his fingertips along Damon's spine as he slipped inside the vampire's tight passage.

'That's it.' Jeremy whimpered, the sound slipping from his throat before he could stop it. 'Clench around me like that again, that's it.' He murmured. Damon complied, clenching his muscles in the most delicious way, which made them both groan. 'Fuck.' Jeremy reached for Alaric's hand, and the teacher chuckled and took it.

Alaric didn't know why, didn't know that Jeremy so desperately needed human contact since he lost Bonnie, didn't know that Jeremy wanted to be inside Alaric as much as he had wanted to be inside Damon, and Jeremy was too scared to ask for it.

Jeremy screamed, tightening his hand so much that Alaric briefly wondered if he was about to break his fingers, and spilled into Damon's ass.

Jeremy had forgotten – and Alaric had too – that when they left Mystic Falls he'd gotten his hunter strength back. Alaric flexed his fingers a few times, before reaching around and wrapping one hand tightly around Damon's erection again.

The vampire's resulting orgasm swept through his whole body, though only a small amount of liquid spilt from his cock. Alaric swept his tongue across the head, savouring every drop.

Damon collapsed into his own mess, his arms unable to support his weight any longer. Jeremy settled in Alaric's arms comfortably, running his fingertips down Damon's spine.

'Sleep.' He whispered, though Damon already was, 'and tomorrow morning, you can thank me.' He murmured. Alaric chuckled, tightening his arms around Jeremy's waist.

'Between the Hunter and the vampire, you two are gonna wear me out.' He murmured, already feeling sleep taking hold of his senses.

Jeremy just laughed, kissed him again, and settled down for a good night's sleep between the two most important men in his life.


End file.
